Slipper
by Alchaeon
Summary: Ever wonder how Dorothy Gale got back the the O.Z.? She's DG's great grandmother, but in the stories she was returned to Kansas by Glinda. Here's my idea of what happend after the story of the Wizard of Oz and before Tin Man. Set in Scifi Tin Man Universe
1. Chapter 1

_The storm was getting stronger. She kept running, but any moment now it would catch up with her. Without a second thought, she ran into a rattling farmhouse. She search round frantically, her breath coming out in dry sobs. Where would she hide. There was no place where she be safe from the storm when it engulfed the house.  
__She looked out the window, fear creeping slowly through her limbs and up into her head releasing tears that would not be held back any more. A dog appeared at her side yelping and whining in desperation and terror. Pain shot through her head and everything went fuzzy and faded into black.  
__On opening her eyes again, the farmhouse was now flying through the air, with her and the dog inside. A noise drew her to the window. A woman was flying beside the house. She blinked, no it wasn't a woman, it couldn't be. She glanced further out the window and down toward the ground. It was coming closer. What could she do?  
__The ground travelled faster and faster to greet the falling farmhouse and its occupants. The ground didn't care if what wounded it was alive or dead. Everything became the ground eventually; and the ground would always be there with openness to greet everything.  
__The farmhouse hurtled faster and faster toward the waiting surface below. She braced herself any second now the ground would accept them..._

Dorothy Gale jerked awake, panting from the dream. The dream that chose to haunt her since she was younger.

"Are you awake yet?" a shout rose from the rooms below. Dorothy sat up slowly.

"Yea..Yeah!" she croaked, her voice not used to talking yet. She could hear her Aunt Em walking back to the kitchen where she was more than likely preparing a large breakfast for them both before they began their work on the farm. Dorothy flung her legs out from under her covers and allowed her feet to gently fall onto the rug that lay there. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she moved across to the waiting water jug and bowl and poured some water from the former to the latter. Dorothy gently rinsed her face; feeling the water refresh her warm skin that was already damp from sweat after the nightmare. She began washing her face and neck a bit more firmly, getting the ends of her long brown hair wet. When she felt clean enough, she grasped the clean towel that had been left out for her and began to pat her face dry. Dorothy walked over to her dresser and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She was a far cry from that youthful naive child in her dream. Dorothy Gale had grown up. The memories of the world she had created after her accident during a storm now only a dream. After extensive 'treatment' after the event, Dorothy had finally accepted that it had not been real. The face that looked back showed the scars of a hard life. Her long brown hair was not styled like all the fashionably girls of her age, instead it fell straight if left down, which wasn't often, and in a neat French plait when she had work to do. Both styles had one thing in common; a thick fringe to hide the marked skin on her forehead from the electric shock therapy received when she was fourteen to relieve the nightmares and her delusions of travelling to another world. Her brown eyes rarely sparkled now, but that was due to a much more recent grief. Her Uncle Henry had died only a year before, so it was up to Dorothy to handle the farm. The farmhands that they used to have had all been subscripted into the army to help with a war over in Europe, so it was all Dorothy's burden. The year had not been kind, a once full, rosy face was now thin and pale.

Dorothy glanced back into the mirror after she had dressed. Hair plaited and work clothes on; dungarees and a plaid shirt. There was no point in wearing a dress or skirt for farm work. She pulled on her heavy boots and made her way down to the kitchen.

The kitchen air hung with the full, heady scent of breakfast. Against one wall was the stove and working surfaces and against the opposite the table with three chairs carefully place around. The wall facing Dorothy had the door out to the barn and on the floor the long empty basket that had once belonged to her dog Toto. A small smile appeared on her face, Toto was the only friend Dorothy had growing up. But he had died when she was sixteen.

"Sleep well, hun?" Aunt Em asked her cheerily, barely glancing away from the stove where she was cooking eggs, bacon and toast.

"Yeah," Dorothy lied. A sigh from Em was enough to convince her that the lie had now worked. Dorothy shifted nervously in her chair as she sat down. No matter how much older she got, lying to Aunt Em was still a dangerous task that left Dorothy nervous in case the carpet beater surfaced. But Aunt Em said nothing.

While waiting for her aunt to finish the breakfast, Dorothy decided to make herself busy preparing coffee. Occasionally stealing glances toward her ageing aunt. The past year had not been at all kind to Aunt Em either; worse, in fact, than it had been for Dorothy. The once spry and glowing middle aged woman had dramatically transformed into a tottering and frail looking old woman. It made Dorothy worry.

"Here we are then." Aunt Em called sitting down two healthy sized breakfasts onto the scrubbed wood table. Dorothy finished pouring the coffee from the pot over the stove and brought them over to the table.

"Looks great!" Dorothy said appreciatively, practically drooling at the feast in front of her. Dorothy sat in her chair and glance at her aunt with a smile which faded slowly as she noticed her aunts gaze was on the empty chair that had once sat Uncle Henry. Dorothy blinked back tear that caught in her throat and concentrating on eating breakfast.

"Don't forget you'll have to got into town later to pick up a new part for the mill." Aunt Em reminded Dorothy, picking at the food on her plate like a sparrow, while Dorothy practically inhaled it.

"Yeah," Dorothy mumble through a mouth of food and took a large sip of coffee to help wash it down, "Gonna need to get new hinges for the storm cellar, noticed they were rusted through in places." Aunt Em nodded vacantly and placed down her fork. The plate was still full.

"You okay, Aunt Em?" Dorothy asked cautiously. Asking if Aunt Em was okay was just a dangerous as lying to her. "I'll bring the doctor back from town if you need me to?" Dorothy nearly fell out her seat with shock when Aunt Em nodded.

"That might be good, not felt myself for a couple of days." She muttered, standing and placing her plate next to the sink. "You can feed that to the chickens, save wastin' it." Dorothy watched as her aunt began to walk out the door to the barn to start milking the four cows they still had. Another four had to be given up; it was too much for just the two of them to cope with.

Dorothy finished her breakfast in nervous silence. '_Maybe I'll head into town right now,' _she thought, _'Well, after I've sorted the darn chickens' _Dorothy drained the last dregs of coffee in her cup and set both plate and cup in the sink. Heading toward the door, Dorothy picked up the plate of food her Aunt Em had left and her Uncle Henry's old hat that was hanging on a nail. It still smelled faintly of him, which was why Dorothy liked wearing it when she worked; to remind herself of why the farm was so important. She stepped out the door into the bright Kansas sunshine and took a deep breath. The hat protected her eyes from the glare. The air smelled heavy. There would probably be some rain later, or a storm. Dorothy hoped for the former; she was still nervous when a storm blew in.

Dorothy clumped across the dry dirt toward where the chickens were kept. When there she flung the remains of the breakfast to the ground for them to peck at and a handful of seed from the sack. On hearing the seed fall, all the chickens came clucking out from the coop in a frantic battle for the food.

While they were busy pecking their way through the food, Dorothy quickly completed the job at hand and collected any eggs that had been laid; six of them her Aunt would keep, but the rest would be sold at the market in town. Dorothy found seventeen eggs, not many considering they had twenty-five chickens.

After that job was done, Dorothy went to double check what else was needed in town. A few pieces were needed for the new generator; something her aunt thought was pointless, but the generator was needed to create electricity. Then maybe they would get some use from the electric lights that her uncle had fitted before he died and before he had finished the generator. Dorothy was slowly finishing it, getting advice on how to fix these sorts of things from the mechanic in town.

Dorothy scribbled a list of things to pick up in town and grabbed her brown jacket from the barn.

"I'll be back soon, Aunt Em." She mentioned and gave her aunt a quick peck on the cheek before jumping onto the beat up trunk; something else her uncle ad unfortunately left unfinished. Although he had given her a few lessons in it when the engine had been sorted, it now just needed the body work completed. Dorothy inserted the key and the engine spluttered to life, making a mental note to pick up some gas in town as well.

After a brief wave to her Aunt Em, who peered out the barn and waved her off, Dorothy pulled off and made her way into the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Incase it needs clarified, the italics are memories and/or dreams. :)**

* * *

The small town, near where Dorothy lived, had most of what the people round about needed, so was constantly busy. Dorothy parked the truck and first headed to the doctor's office to check he could come and see Aunt Em.

The offices were shabby, like everything else in the town, but inside the rooms were clean and sparsely furnished. More hygienic is what the nurses grumbled. Dorothy knocked on Dr Draper's door after being told to head along by the secretary who was furiously typing up and order for medicines, ready to be counter signed by the two practitioners; Dr Draper and Dr Forrester.

"Come in." came the muffled tones through the heavy, wooden door. Dorothy opened the door and entered with the customary smile she saved for Dr Draper; he was, after all, the one who made the 'fancy' doctors stop the electric shock therapy.

"Mornin' Dr Draper." She greeted the elderly man behind the desk. Dr Drape looked up in surprise; it wasn't often Dorothy Gale entered a doctor's Office. As the shock faded a wide, friendly grin appeared on his face making the scarred pock marks on his face crinkle. Rumour had it that he had been cursed by gypsies, but Aunt Em had known him her whole life and knew it has been a bad case of small pox as a child that left him scarred. His blue eyes sparkled, and the trimmed white beard glistened in the sunlight that beamed through the window.

"Dorothy Gale," he began, standing up from his chair and extending a hand to her, which Dorothy shook gladly. "What brings you to my office?" he continued, gesturing for Dorothy to sit in the chair opposite. She smiled gently as she lowered herself into the leather chair. Dr Draper waited patiently for the answer as Dorothy shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Well, Dr Draper, I'm concerned about my Aunt Em's health," Dr Draper smiled gently, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "Even she suggested I come in to see if you could make it out to the farm today. She's just not herself." Dorothy finished. Dr Draper sighed and leaned forward to look Dorothy in the eye.

"Dorothy, you must remember that you aunt has suffered a great loss and she is not as young as she once was." Dr Draper said, sympathy etched in ever crease and gesture his face made. "But I will be able to take some time and drop in if you would be so kind as to drive me there and back?" Dorothy nodded enthusiastically. Dr Draper smiled.

"I have a few things to do in town but I should be done in about half an hour?" Dorothy informed the doctor, who nodded.

"Perfect," he exclaimed "Just come back by the office when you're done and we'll see how my dear friend Em is doing."

Dorothy left the doctor's office in better spirits. She felt a little less anxious. Dorothy was walking across the street to the hardware store when a voice cut through her thoughts.

"Thay! Thay!"

Dorothy spun round and was faced with the only person that ever called her 'Thay'. Not that she minded the nick name; it was a lot quicker to say that Dorothy. Waving and making their way toward her, was a girl called Penny. She was a month or so older than Dorothy and much more fashionable. Penny walked swiftly toward Dorothy. She was dressed in a richly coloured dress which flowed gracefully in the slight breeze. Dorothy felt plain and ugly in her work clothes, she owned nothing that would rival the prettiness of that dress. Penny was what people called 'a southern belle'. Perfect pale skin, blue eyes and honey coloured hair which was always immaculately styled. Penny had many suitors vying for her attention, not that Penny ever paid much attention. She was perfectly happy with just her parents and friends as company. Dorothy felt herself sink into herself, trying to hide her plainness like a turtle. Penny didn't seem to notice as she reached Dorothy.

"Thay, we missed you at the dance last night," Penny remarked, "Why didn't you come along?"

"I was tired." was all Dorothy replied. Penny formed her mouth into a perfect scowl.

"You work to hard. Everyone agrees." Penny looked her friend up and down. "You don't look well. When was the last time you had a decent nights sleep?" Dorothy shrugged and started to walk toward the store. Penny walked with her. Penny was the only one Dorothy ever confided in about the nightmares, she listened attentively to the nightmares and even shared that she was plagued with nightmares on occasions.

"_Nightmares are common," Penny said. It had been a year since the accident with the storm and Dorothy was still plagued with nightmares. "I get nightmares every so often, especially when my Aunt Hannah is coming to visit." Penny shivered at the thought.  
__Dorothy stood up from the swing and let Penny take her turn on it. Dorothy glanced over at her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry and could never imagine them striking her the way Penny's aunt did. The only reason the aunt gave was 'discipline'.  
_"_You need to tell you dad," Dorothy muttered thoughtfully, "He would never stand for it." The swing stopped. Dorothy glanced back at Penny. The blonde girl had her head bent and tears shining in her eyes.  
_"_I'm too scared."  
_"_Everyone gets scared." Penny looked up at Dorothy.  
_"_How long will you be gone?" Dorothy looked to the ground and shrugged.  
_"_The first time will probably take the longest," Dorothy tried to sound brave. A soft whine reminded her of Toto's presence. She reached down and hugged her beloved pet to her chest. "They won't let me take Toto." A thought sprung to Dorothy's mind. "Could you look after him? I know your aunt is coming this week, but I think Toto will help you."  
__Penny smiled at the thought. She looked at her friend clutching her pet to her and her eyes pleading. Penny started to giggle. Dorothy smiled.  
__Dorothy left for the clinic the next day. It was a week later when Dorothy returned that Penny saw her friend.  
__Toto barked happily on being returned to the farm. Penny bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet. She remembered her manners though, and waited until she was invited in.  
_"_You don't need to wait for an invite, Penny" came the deep voice of Dorothy's Uncle Henry, "Just head on up!"  
__She didn't need to be told twice and in seconds was bounding up the stairs after Toto.  
_"_Thay! Guess what? Toto was amazing, he..." Penny stopped in shock. Dorothy was lying in her bed, bandages round he head. She looked awful. Her eyes were red and puffy, and the usually smiling face was drawn and sullen looking. When she lifted her hand to pet Toto, the hand shook then fell back onto the mattress. "Oh Thay!" Penny yelled and ran over and hugged her friend.  
_"_It's not so bad." Dorothy slurred weakly, "I'm just a little tired that's all."  
_"_But why do you have a bandage round you head." Dorothy looked out the window. Then summoned the strength and began to remove the bandages. Penny gasped when they were off. Dorothy's hair had bee singed back in places and her head was bruised where the electric had been placed. On closer inspection, Penny notice the skin had been broken at two points.  
_"_I thought the electric went in your ears?" Penny asked. She was certain that was what they were told by Em.  
_"_It didn't work. I was still getting dreams, so they had to do it this way." Dorothy muttered wearily. Penny sighed.  
_"_Dreams about Oz?" Penny asked. Dorothy glared.  
_"_O-Z." she huffed back. Penny felt a smile creep onto her face. "Not Oz, O.Z. Outer Zo..." Dorothy noticed the smile on Penny's face and scowled even further. "I hate you." Penny laughed. Dorothy fought against the grin unsuccessfully.  
__Penny had stayed quite late that night and ended up staying over. It had been the first night Penny experienced the full effect of Dorothy's nightmares. She had been woken during the night by Dorothy screaming. She watched as Em shook Dorothy awake.  
_"_The emerald! We have to hide the emerald!" Dorothy was screaming and muttering as Em hugged her back to sleep._

Penny glanced at her friend as they walked into the store. She was curious.

"Is it still the same dream?" Dorothy looked over a Penny quickly. "About the emerald and Oz?" Penny almost smiled at the glare she earned. Dorothy nodded, a look of confusion on her face. "Tell me about Oz." Dorothy heaved a sigh of annoyance.

"O-Z, Penny, _the _O.Z."

"Yes," Penny giggled. Dorothy's face was still confused and she absently rubbed under the hat where one of the scars were. "You okay?" Penny asked concerned.

"Yeah." Dorothy replied breathlessly while shaking her head. "I just need to get these things and pick up Dr Draper before heading back to the farm."

"Dr Draper? Are you okay?" Penny squeaked in surprise. Dorothy gave a small smile.

"Aunt Em." she stated simply. Penny nodded but continued to look concerned. They continued their shopping in silence. Soon it was time for Dorothy to head back over to the Doctors office to collect Dr Draper.

"You should come into town tomorrow," Penny suggested as they both strolled through the street. Dorothy glanced over suspiciously. The only times Penny asked her to come into town was when she wanted something.

"Why?"

"I want you to meet someone." Penny blushed. Making Dorothy grin and give a slight cackle.

"Oh, someone!Who is this someone?" Penny blushed deeper but didn't answer. "Ha-ha! You look like you have sun burn.!"

"Shut up!" Penny yelled. "You'll find out tomorrow! Promise you'll come?" Penny finished softly.

"I'll try," Dorothy started vaguely, "I got the generator to sort out, but I will try." She added quickly at the furious and hurt look that Penny gave her.

"You better." Penny stated. Penny began her walk back toward her parents house at the other end of the town and Dorothy to the Doctor's office.


	3. Apologies from the Author

I feel I must apologise for the lack of updates. I has recently become the proud owner of a nephew, so most of my free time has been spent with the sister before she heads back down to London with sprog and my job has very unsociable hours that eat into my writing time. Shift work sucks; don't do it. But never fear, Alchaeon is here and will be updating a.s.a.p. :)

A~


End file.
